Karis wild adventures
by mikehuber
Summary: Kari gets kidnapped and ends up in the Tamers world.
1. Chapter 1

Kari's wild adventures in the tamer's world.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

It was a warm sunny day in Shinjuku Park. Takato and his friends were enjoying the summer off from school. They were all sitting around the shed in the park, playing the Digimon card game. Currently, Rika and Kazu were playing while the rest of the group, known as the Digimon Tamers, were watching their friends competing.

All of a sudden, the Tamers' D-ARCS went off, indicating a Bio-Emergence, meaning that there was a Digimon nearby. Everyone headed off to the site. When the group got there, they found a girl unconscious on the ground and no Digimon present. Takato turned the girl over and looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Henry, am I seeing things? Is that Kari there on the ground?" Takato asked slightly shocked.

Henry turned his head to look where Takato was looking and he saw someone as well. "Takato, I must be seeing things, too. It looks like her, all right." he said with a concerned look on his face

Rika looked at her and was a little bit curious as to what happened to her.

Rika, with some annoyance, asked, "What do we do with her now that she's here?"

Takato was unsure, but he said, "I'll take her home with me to let her rest."

Henry suggested that they watch for any other digital disturbances that may occur. He wasn't sure what was going on. However, he was concerned as usual when it involved the Digital World.

 **Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Odaiba**

Meanwhile, in the DigiDestined's world, the others were very concerned since they didn't know what had happened to Kari. Tai was very upset as his sister was missing. Izzy suggested that they all contact Gennai and Azulongmon to help them in their search.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Takato took Kari home, and told his parents that he was helping a friend by allowing them to stay over and rest.

"Takato, who is that? She doesn't look like any of the friends that we know you hang around with," his parents stated.

Takato wasn't sure what to say. He said, "Mom, Dad, the other Tamers and I found her after we got a signal for a Digimon."

His parents thought about it and they agreed that he would have to take care of her the whole time that she was there. Takato went up to his room and he got his bed ready for Kari to sleep on. His dad went with him, carrying Kari upstairs. Takato went to check to see if he needed anything to help take care of Kari while she was at his house, staying in his room.

The other Tamers came over later to find out how she was doing and talk with Takato about the digital field disturbance.

Takato nervously said, "Um, I'm not sure what to do about this situation. I only gained a little experience during the D-Reaper crisis. Would you mind helping me out?"

Henry nodded his head. "Sure, Takato. We wouldn't mind, would we?"

Henry looked around at the other Tamers in the group. They all nodded their heads, as well. The Tamers agreed that they wouldn't mind helping out Takato, their friend, with the responsibility of taking care of someone.

Rika asked, "Takato, are you sure you're going to be all right with her sleeping in your room?"

Rika wasn't as cold as she used to be. Rika had changed since her first meeting with the Tamers; she became a lot more caring as a person due to Takato's influence.

Takato noticed this and said, "I think that if you, Henry and Jeri help out, everything will be fine."

 **Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

While all this was happening in the Tamers' dimension, the DigiDestined in their dimension were talking with Azulongmon in his palace, trying to figure out where Kari had gone to. Gennai told them that he had an idea that she may have ended up in another quadrant of the Digital World. Tai was anxious to get his sister back. Davis was just as worried as Tai. He couldn't believe that there were other quadrants of the Digital World. Izzy was surprised about this information, but he looked at Azulongmon and saw him appear nonchalant, as if he had known all this time about the other quadrants' existence. The DigiDestined decided to go there and look for her at once.

"Is she OK on her own without Gatomon?" Tai asked worriedly.

The rest were just as concerned about the situation.

Azulongmon said, "I will talk with the other Sovereigns and ask if they have seen her or heard anything."

He wanted to keep the knowledge of other DigiDestined teams a secret. Azulongmon wasn't sure that the DigiDestined could handle multiple teams and other real worlds where things worked differently. The DigiDestined set off to find Kari, their friend, as soon as possible, taking their Digimon partners with them.

Meanwhile, the Digimon who took Kari and somehow lost her was talking with an Icemon.

"I shall have a human partner to make me strong, and then we shall rule the universe," he said in an ominous voice.

This Digimon was very surprised that Kari had escaped capture so easily when he had an army to guard anyone that he kidnapped.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

The Tamers were certain that they had an enemy to deal with; they just weren't sure whether it was someone new or not. Takato slept in the guest room and let Kari have his bed for the night.

The next morning, he waited until he thought that she was up and went into his room. Kari, however, just started to wake up as he was getting his things ready for the day. She blinked and then saw that she was in a room and there were drawings of people and what she could only assume were Digimon all around her.

Kari heard a noise. Turning her head, she saw a boy her age with brown hair and dark brown eyes looking for something. She shrieked and yelled at him to get out. Takato was unnerved by the screaming and he said, "Sorry," whilst getting his things and getting out of there. Takato came downstairs and saw the other Tamers that had offered to help him and had stayed over. They were awake now and looking at him in a certain way.

Takato became nervous due to the expressions that his friends gave him. He gulped and said, "I was just getting my things when Kari woke up."

Rika was shaking her head at him, and she said, "Stupid gogglehead."

Henry just sighed.

Terriermon had a devious look on his face.

He started to sing. "Takato and Kari sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

"Terriermon!, can't you behave for once?" Henry yelled.

Terriermon shook his head. Kari, after having gotten over her rude awakening, got up out of the bed and got herself dressed and ready to go downstairs to see who had helped her out.

editing thanks goes to EagleTsubasa for help in editing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

After coming downstairs, Kari looked around and saw that she was in a bakery and that there were many people ordering food. There were also a group of people with Digimon.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Kari asked curiously.

Henry came over to her as well as the boy who had disturbed her sleep. Kari noticed that the new boy had dark blue hair and green eyes. The boy who scared her earlier came over and introduced himself as Takato.

The other boy came over and said, "I am Henry Wong. The boy beside me is Takato Matsuki, and the girls behind me are Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou, my girlfriend."

Kari looked for the girls and finally noticed them behind the boys who were talking to her.

Kari asked, "Does anyone know where I am?"

Henry looked at her with some concern. "I don't know how you got here, but you are in our hometown of Shinjuku, Japan."

Kari couldn't believe it. She was somewhere else.

"Can someone help me get home?" Kari asked.

Takato thought about it and he realized something. "Hey, maybe Yamaki might know how to help us out."

Henry nodded his head at the suggestion and he said, "I'll try contacting my dad to see if he can help, as well."

Takato held out his hand to Kari and said, "Nice to meet you, Kari. I hope we can help you with anything you need."

Kari was surprised about the nervousness being shown by Takato. She shook his hand, but she noticed that he was still looking very nervous. She couldn't understand why he was so shy around her.

Kari then asked, "Could I get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Takato said, "Sure. I'll talk to my parents and make sure they aren't too busy to make something for us to eat."

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the DigiDestined were looking for Kari in the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. They were concerned that no one had seen her for quite a while. Tai was very worried about his sister; he was concerned that no one had seen Gatomon, either.

Matt, his best friend, told him, "Don't worry so much. After all, she is a DigiDestined and she has a lot of experience when it comes to the Digital World."

Meanwhile, Izzy was talking on his laptop with Gennai to try to find some information on the possibility that Kari was still somewhere in the Digital World.

Azulongmon came to the area where the DigiDestined were and he told them that he hadn't found anything indicating whether Kari was around or not.

Azulongmon said, "I think though, that wherever she is, she is all right at the moment."

Meanwhile, the Digimon who had kidnapped Kari was looking around the area where he last saw her, and he found some evidence that something had been there recently.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

While all this was going on in the Southern Quadrant, Kari was being helped out by our fearless team called the Digimon Tamers. They decided to teach her about some of the things they had experienced in their travels. Henry suggested that maybe she would benefit by learning the Digimon card game.

Takato was looking at Rika. She sighed and said, "Fine. I'll teach her how to play the game."

Henry got a call on his cell phone from his dad and he asked him if he could help a friend of theirs.

The group was busy for a while, watching Kazu and Kenta play the card game. Some of the others were playing with Calumon who was using his ears to float around. Kari took a break from learning the card game and watched the interaction in the group.

She was so surprised that the group seemed so carefree when there were Digimon around. Kari asked them if they had some experience with Digimon before. Takato told Kari they had a lot of experience when it came to Digimon.

He said, "We have had a lot of time over the years to get to know our partners."

Kari went back to playing the card game until it was time for breakfast and Takato asked her, "What would you like to have?"

Kari said, "Anything, as long as it's edible."

Takato laughed. He wasn't used to that reaction, except when it came to his two best friends, Kazu and Kenta.

Kari noticed and she smiled. She was glad that someone was having a good time.

Takato guided Kari into the dining room to eat and, before he sat down, pulled out a chair for her.

Kari looked at Takato and asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Takato looked very shy and embarrassed by Kari asking something like that and he blushed deeply.

He said, "My parents taught me to be polite whenever we have company over."

Earlier that morning before Kari got up and went downstairs, Takato's parents reminded him that he needed to treat his guest well while she was here. Rika and Jeri noticed Takato blushing when Kari asked him about pulling out her chair for her and pushing it in.

They thought that he may have a small crush on her, but they couldn't be sure of it. They both knew that he had feelings for Jeri at one time, and possibly Rika as well.

Henry's sister, Suzy, was curious, and asked, "Why is the angry kid blushing like that?"

Henry just chuckled at hearing his sister call Takato that.

"I'm not angry!" Takato exclaimed

Kari was wondering what all that was about. She looked curiously at everyone there. She couldn't understand what was going on between the members of the group.

Kazu and Kenta, by this time, had finished their card game with Kenta finally pulling off a win.

Takato looked at his friend. "You finally beat him this time, eh?"

"Yeah. I finally found a strategy to beat him and beat him good," Kenta said.

Kari looked around and noticed that everyone had a Digimon and she asked, "How long have you guys had your partners?"

"We've had them for about a year before they were pulled back by a program. We used this other program to defeat a program called the D-Reaper. Then, after sending them a message in a digital field, we found a way to retrieve them," Takato said.

Henry took over the conversation after Takato was finished with explaining everything that they had been through as a whole group and what had happened to them after retrieving their Digimon.

Kari finally started to remember that she hadn't seen Gatomon anywhere. She got worried about her and she asked Takato, "Will you help me get Gatomon, my Digimon partner, back?"

Henry stepped in and said, "Sure. Let's go over to Hypnos and see if they can figure out anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

After finishing up breakfast, the group of Tamers, plus Kari, walked over to the Tokyo metropolitan building, also known as Hypnos. When they got there, Henry used the intercom to speak with Yamaki, and asked if he would let them in to talk with his dad.

"OK. I think Janyu isn't too busy at the moment," Yamaki said.

Henry motioned for everyone to follow him inside. While they were walking around the building, Takato remarked about the improvements that they had made since the D-Reaper incident.

Kari was wondering who or what this D-Reaper was that the Tamers were talking about.

"Who was the D-Reaper, exactly, and what does it have to do with Digimon?" she asked.

"The D-Reaper was a computer program that was used to delete anything that got out of control, sort of like an antivirus program," Henry said.

Kari couldn't believe that something like that would be able to hurt Digimon.

"I can't believe this. your telling me a computer program caused trouble?" she asked

Takato nodded his head and said, "Yeah. That's what we thought until it started to attack the Digital World as well as our own."

The group finally came to the room where Henry's father was working and they strode over to the area where he was currently talking to another Hypnos scientist.

Janyu noticed the group. He went over to them and asked, "Henry, what's going on? This is such a big group."

"Dad, we have a problem. There was a digital field nearby in the park, and this girl who is new to us was lying on the ground," Henry said.

Janyu looked at the group closely and saw the new arrival.

"What is your name, and where are you from?" he asked.

"My name is Kari Kamiya, and I am from Odaiba. My partner is Gatomon," Kari responded.

Takato snapped his fingers. "That reminds me—we should try to find her before a Digimon attacks."

So, the group went with Janyu to see Shubumi to find out what he could do to help them out.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant, the DigiDestined were setting up camp for the day, trying to rest after searching very hard for Kari and Gatomon.

Tai was very worried by now that something major had happened to his sister, and he couldn't eat much, nor sleep, as he was the big brother. Davis was also worried for other more simple reasons; he still had a little bit of a crush on Kari at the time that she disappeared.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the Tamers and Kari were waiting to hear the results of the search that Shubumi was doing to find Gatomon. He had been having a tough time since the Parasimon incident a couple of months prior which had made his job more difficult with regards to interacting with the Digital World.

"I'm having a difficult time locating Gatomon. I don't know where to start looking. Kari, can you describe where you were before you came here?" Shubumi asked.

"We were both investigating a disturbance in Odaiba at the time and Gatomon and I were separated from the group," Kari said.

"Is that the last thing you remember before waking up in Shinjuku Park?" Henry asked.

Kari shook her head. "No. I do remember waking up and feeling very cold, and then walking away from some cave before I blanked out again."

Henry wasn't sure what to make of that.

He had some ideas as to who it might be, but none were possible, or so he thought.

"Kari, did it feel like you were freezing inside that cave?" Takato asked.

Kari nodded her head and asked, "Yeah, but why did you ask me that?"

Takato and Henry looked at each other. They were both wondering how it was possible that a former enemy was able to come back to cause them trouble again.

"We had an enemy a long time ago. He called himself IceDevimon, and he kidnapped Rika. He wanted to make her his partner by deleting Renamon, Rika's partner," Takato told her.

Kari was shocked to hear that. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to have a power crazy Digimon kidnap you and try to make you his own partner. Kari was now very concerned about Gatomon and her own safety.

Takato saw how scared Kari was getting and he said, "Don't worry. We won't let anyone hurt you. We are Tamers for a reason. We protect other people from getting hurt."

Kari was wondering about that. She asked, "Why do you call yourselves Tamers? Aren't you DigiDestined?"

Takato shook his head. "No. We call ourselves that due to the unique Digivices that we have, and also due to the cards that we can use on our partners."

Kari was curious and she asked if she could look at one of them.

Henry showed her his and said, "These are what we call D-Arcs."

Kari saw a card slot on the side and she asked, "What does that do?"

"We can use the cards that we have from the Digimon card game to give extra effects, items and even power-ups to our partners in battle," Rika told her.

Kari was also wondering about the cards. She had never heard of a Digimon card game before.

Henry noticed her looking at the cards very curiously.

"Digimon cards started coming out about 2 years before we found out that Digimon were real," he said.

Kari was still a little shocked by all of this and she was a little bit nervous about being there without Gatomon, her partner.

"Kari, do you want to get some lunch while they search for your partner?" Takato asked.

Kari nodded her head and went with Takato and Rika to the cafe that Hypnos had to get some food for lunch.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant, the Digimon Sovereigns were discussing the situation amongst themselves, seeing as they didn't want to upset the balance of things with the DigiDestined.

"What are we going to do if the DigiDestined find out about the quadrants?" Azulongmon asked the other Sovereigns.

Azulongmon was very concerned about the whereabouts of Kari, the DigiDestined of Light, and her partner Gatomon. Zhuqiaomon was more upset that the humans were in his domain. He still wasn't sure about their intentions towards the Digital World.

The other Sovereigns were just as concerned, but they didn't believe that the humans meant any harm by looking for their friend. The DigiDestined, by that time, had covered a good chunk of the Southern Quadrant to locate Kari and Gatomon.

Meanwhile, Tai was a wreck. He still didn't know what had happened to his sister and if she was OK.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, back in the Tamers' world, at Hypnos, the search for Gatomon was continuing and Shubumi was having very little luck in finding any trace of her.

Takato, Kari and Rika came back just as he had finished a search of one area of the Digital World.

"Maybe we need to locate an area of ice or something like that," Takato suggested.

He looked at Henry. They both shared a glance and then nodded at each other.

Kari couldn't understand what was going on, but she was excited that they might be able to locate Gatomon before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Shubumi was still taking his time to look over the Digital World, but he was not having much success. Takato and Henry were discussing something while Rika and Jeri were playing the card game.

Kari was curious as to what could be so interesting, so she asked, "Takato, what are you and Henry talking about?"

"We were thinking there might be another motive behind what happened to you, but we aren't sure," Takato said.

Rika and Jeri were concerned, as well, since this might be another attempt to capture Calumon or Rika. Rika was remembering the time that she was kidnapped by IceDevimon. The whole thing scared her to death.

Kari noticed this and was wondering about what could have happened to Rika to cause her to be so concerned.

"What happened to you Rika?" she asked.

"Rika was taken by one of our most dangerous enemies and we had to rescue her from him," Henry told her.

"He was a very bad Digimon by the name of IceDevimon," Takato added.

Kari remembered hearing about a Digimon called Devimon which T.K. had run into when he was in the Digital World for the first time. She couldn't believe that there was another Digimon out there that might be responsible for separating her and Gatomon as well as kidnapping them both.

Shubumi finally found something in his search; he called everyone over to tell them that he had a possible location of Kari's partner.

"Is there any way that we can create a digital field to help Gatomon get back to the real world?" Takato asked.

"There is, but I'm not sure how long it will last since the defeat of those Parasimon a couple of months ago really destabilized the Digital World," Shubumi said.

"Is it possible for us to use the Ark program to help us get her Digimon partner back?" Henry asked.

Shubumi looked at Henry and said, "Henry, you may have just given us the answer that we need to solve this problem."

Takato looked at Kari and saw how excited she was. He couldn't help but smile at her. Takato, over the short time that he had known Kari, had developed a friendship with her.

Kari noticed Takato smiling at her and she wondered what the cause was. She couldn't wait to get her partner back, but his smiling made her wonder if that was the real reason? Was it something else? She decided to ask him about it later when Gatomon was back.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant, the DigiDestined were still looking for Kari and hadn't found much of anything in their search. They were sure that some clue would have been found by then to indicate where Kari and Gatomon might have been, but there was still nothing.

Tai and Davis were very worried by now. Something horrible might have happened to Kari and Gatomon.

"Guys, can we take a break? We've been at it for a couple of hours now and there's still no sign of her," Tai stated.

"Sure, Tai. There isn't a whole lot that we can do right now if we're worn out from searching for those two, anyway," Izzy said.

Matt was just as concerned since it could easily have been his brother, T.K.

Matt came over to talk with Tai about the whole situation since it seemed like he needed a shoulder to cry on or something similar.

"Tai, how are you holding up?" Matt asked.

"Not so good. My sister and her partner are out there and could be in serious trouble and I can't do anything about it," Tai answered worriedly.

Sora and Mimi were also concerned and came over to comfort Tai and maybe help him to relax about the situation. Azulongmon flew over to the group after talking with his fellow Sovereign Digimon and told them that he had heard of a possible location, but it was near the entrance to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World.

The other DigiDestined decided to eat lunch as there was nothing that they could do for a while until they had rested and gotten themselves ready to resume the search.

At the hideout of IceDevimon in a cave made of ice, the Digimon was talking with some Icemon about the whereabouts of Gatomon and her human friend.

"Where could they have gotten to?" he asked.

The Icemon there weren't sure about where they could have gone.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the Tamers were waiting for Shubumi to get things set up so that they could help to get Gatomon back safe and sound to Kari. Kazu and Kenta were still playing the Digimon card game the whole time that the Tamers plus Kari were there.

Kari decided to watch a little bit since she had never seen the game before. Takato was watching her and came over to see if she was OK.

"What are you so interested in?" he asked.

"I've never seen a game like that before, even growing up," Kari said.

Takato nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I know what you mean. I was playing the card game a long time before I met Guilmon and I had no clue that Digimon were even real." Kari was shocked. She couldn't believe that someone whom she had just met didn't know that Digimon were real.

"Takato, when did you realize that they were real?" she asked.

"After I was done with a game and getting ready to go to school, I found this blue card and I was curious as to what it would do, so I swiped it through my card reader and it made the reader go haywire. After I got back from school, a storm was brewing. I went to check on my card reader and then, when I took it out, it changed into my first D-Arc. Then, I knew that it was possible that Digimon were real," Takato said.

Kari couldn't imagine what that must have been like to know for the first time that something you only heard of or imagined now became as real as day and night. She wanted to ask more, but Shubumi came in and announced that he had all of the preparations in place to get Gatomon back. The group waited until everyone was there, and then they began to try to rescue Gatomon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Shubumi activated the Ark program and was able to get it working, sending it into the digital world. He had come up with a possible location for Gatomon. The Tamers watched and waited to see what would happen.

Kari was anxious to find out if they would be able to get her partner back. She was afraid for her partner. After all, she had arrived in the real world without Gatomon. After waiting a while, Shubumi was able to hear a beep indicating that he was near the area.

He waited until he got another sound to indicate that the Ark program had found another life form. He didn't have to wait long, though, he began to pick up a signal. The monitor showed Gatomon on the screen. However, she was unconscious and looking haggard.

"Can we bring her back and make sure that she's OK?" Kari asked.

"I don't see why not. The Ark is able to carry people and also fly back and forth," Shubumi responded.

Kari got excited about having Gatomon back safe and sound and in one piece.

Takato could see how enthused she was. He remembered the time that Henry had decided to see if it was possible to bring Leomon back from the dead for Jeri. He was there when Leomon was resurrected. He saw how happy Jeri was and was glad for her when that had happened.

By that time, Henry had asked Jeri out and she was already going steady with him. Henry resurrected Leomon as a surprise for Jeri's birthday. Takato, after the Parasimon incident, was starting to like Rika, but now that Kari was there, he was also starting to like her, as well.

Rika noticed this when Takato was looking at Kari who was getting excited over her partner's return. She was getting a little bit jealous as she had a crush on him ever since the D-Reaper incident 4 years ago.

Shubumi was able to use the Ark program to pull Gatomon inside and then turn the Ark back towards the real world. After the Ark reached the real world, it Bio-Emerged inside the Hypnos building. The Ark opened up and everyone was able to see what injuries Gatomon had.

She was scratched badly and had scrapes and bruises all over her.

"Can we help her?" Kari asked.

"Sure. Right this way. We have a state of the art medical wing in the building," Janyu said.

So, the group went to the medical room and watched from outside as Gatomon was checked out and healed up with the technology in the room.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant, the DigiDestined had arrived near the site that Azulongmon had mentioned and they found some evidence of a struggle or fight there, but nothing more. Tai was getting very depressed about not being able to make sure that his sister was safe.

The others in the group tried to help, but they couldn't say or do much to cheer him up.

However, a Digimon that stood nearby came over to them and said, "I know where the person or thing that you're looking for might be."

"Have you seen a Digimon or a human girl that's about my age, or maybe a couple of years younger around here?" Tai asked.

The Digimon shook his head. "Sorry. I haven't seen the human girl. However, I did see the Digimon, and I also saw a weird looking thing pick her up into itself and then travel towards that orb-like thing in the sky."

The DigiDestined wondered what orb it was talking about. Tai and Matt then noticed a huge round object in the sky. They both asked, "Is that what you were talking about?"

The Digimon nodded his head and said, "Yeah. That is where the weird looking thing with the Digimon inside went to."

Tai was glad that he had found some evidence that Gatomon was there recently. When Tai asked the Digimon about the area and the mess, he had shown the Digimon a picture of Kari and Gatomon.

Azluongmon and the other Sovereigns were worried about how the information might be damaging to the DigiDestined. However, they didn't have any way of stopping it from coming to light.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back in the Tamers' world, Gatomon was just starting to wake up. She had been through so much while separated from Kari that she was glad that she was alive. Kari came in and Gatomon saw that she was OK. She sat up and Kari ran to her and hugged her, glad to see her partner again.

Takato and the rest watched while this reunion took place with happy smiles. They were glad to finally really make a difference to someone, and not just to an ordinary person, either. They had helped the DigiDestined of Light get her partner back.

Kari, after seeing that Gatomon was all right, exclaimed, "Gatomon! I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you very much."

"Kari, what happened to you after we were kidnapped?" Gatomon asked.

Henry came over with Takato and said, "We have a theory that a previous enemy of ours did that."

Gatomon, for the first time, looked at the group that was standing beside her bed and she noticed some Digimon with them.

"Kari, who are these people, and are you OK?" she asked.

Kari nodded her head. "They helped me when I was unconscious."

Gatomon looked at the group very carefully and noticed that the leader had golden-colored goggles on his head.

"Are you the leader of the group? What is your name?" she asked.

"I am not the leader. I am, however, a member of the group before you known as Digimon Tamers. We are the ones who protect the city from Digimon attacks," Takato replied nervously. "Hi. My name is Takato. There are Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Suzie, another member, is at home with Lopmon. Ai and Mako are both are at home with Impmon and Alice is here visiting her granddad and Ryo."

Kari and Gatomon couldn't believe that there were others that had partners and were possible DigiDestined.

"What do you mean by 'Digimon attacks'?" Kari asked.

"We go out to fight Digimon that try to destroy the city," Henry explained.

Kari was horrified; she couldn't imagine that Digimon would attack for no reason other than to destroy things. She was very concerned. Things like that were just so messed up. Takato noticed Kari who looked unnerved by the information.

"We do this only to protect the innocent people of the city. We never do it out of malice," he said.

"Why don't you have any other way to bring the Digimon back to the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"It doesn't work the same way here. We only have one known Digigate to use and, unfortunately, the Digimon that do come into our world get easily confused and startled, so they usually attack first," Henry said.

Kari was shocked by this information. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Digimon who came to the real world attacked when they appeared.

"What happens to them once they are defeated?" she asked.

Takato looked at her uneasily and he said, "They turn back into data and either disperse or our Digimon and other enemy Digimon can load their data."

Kari was so shocked that she passed out then and there and, thankfully, Takato caught her before she hurt herself.

Takato looked at everyone else there. "I'll take her home to get some rest. Gatomon, do you mind coming with me?"

"No. I don't mind. She is my partner after all," Gatomon said.

So, they went to Takato's bakery to rest. The other Tamers went with them to keep Takato and Kari safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

After arriving at the bakery, Takato wanted to make sure that Kari was OK, so he said, "I'll stay with Kari for a while."

His parents were a little concerned about that, but nodded their heads. The rest of the group said that they would stay there and protect the bakery until Kari was awake.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, in the ice cave in the Digital World, IceDevimon was wondering why he had lost his new kidnap victim. He couldn't understand why these humans were capable of getting away from him.

In the area of the entrance to the Digital World's Southern Quadrant, the DigiDestined were checking things out, trying to make sense of the signs of a struggle. Tai was wondering what had happened to the person or Digimon who was there at the time.

Azulongmon was worried that, eventually, the DigiDestined would learn of the group who defeated their worst enemy. He didn't want to see Tai hurt, but he also didn't want to have the DigiDestined question themselves.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, back at the bakery, Takato was watching Kari and making that sure she was all right. Kari eventually got up and looked around, noticing Takato sleeping in a chair where he had been watching her. Kari blushed. She was amazed that someone like Takato would stay there and watch over her. Kari started to wonder how she felt about him. She decided to talk to Takato about how she felt towards him later.

Takato heard her wake up and, soon, he got up, himself, and yawned.

"What time is it?" Kari asked.

"It's almost 4:00 in the afternoon," said Takato.

Kari was stunned. She couldn't believe that she had slept for so long. Kari sat up and got up off the couch that she was lying on.

Kari looked around the bakery and saw that the rest of the Tamers were there. She wondered why.

"Why is the rest of your group here?" Kari asked.

"We wanted to make sure that you would be safe until we could figure out what IceDevimon's plan is," Takato said.

Kari was very surprised, to say the least. She didn't expect this sort of kindness from such a group of people.

Kari looked around and spotted Gatomon and Guilmon talking and having fun with Terriermon and Renamon. The rest of the Tamers were talking when they noticed that Kari was up and about. The whole group went over to see how she was and asked her if she needed anything.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving." Kari asked.

Everyone laughed at that and they all agreed to get some food to eat.

"Do you all want some soup? We just made some," Takato's parents asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and sat down to eat.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Back with the DigiDestined, everyone was worn out from looking and they decided to relax, take a break and have fun with their partners. Tai was glad to have some time to relax. He had been so worried about Kari that he needed the break.

Matt and the rest of the DigiDestined were looking at Tai and they could tell that he was glad about the time off. They all decided to have a friendly game of soccer to pass the time. Everyone was on teams and, eventually, Tai and Davis' team won.

Meanwhile, IceDevimon sent out some scouts to see if they could find the missing person and Digimon that he had kidnapped a while ago. The Icemon were checking on something in the area when they spotted some humans and Digimon having a game of soccer.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back at the bakery, everyone was full and they were glad that they had the brief time off from going to defend the city from attacking Digimon.

Henry got a call from his dad. He said, "Henry, I was checking the Digital World and noticed some people and Digimon near the possible entrance to the Digital World. Do you guys want to come over here and see what's going on?"

Henry looked at the others with a frown. "Sure. We'll be right over."

Takato noticed that Henry was frowning slightly and he asked, "Henry, what's up?"

"My dad said that there are humans with Digimon in the Digital World. Something big could be going on," Henry said.

Kari overheard this and she asked, "Does he know who they are?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I don't think he said if he did or not."

"Let's go over there and see what's up, guys," Takato said.

Everyone got ready to leave after finishing their soup.

The whole group went over to the apartment that Henry lived in. They were curious as to what Henry's dad had found. Everyone went in and they saw Suzie playing with Lopmon on the couch in the living room. Suzie saw them and she saw her brother and was very happy to see Terriermon.

Terriermon winced when he saw the gleam in Suzie's eyes. Suzie was still into that 'princess-pretty-pants' phase. Even at the age of 8, she was still was trying to play dress-up. The group noticed Suzie looking at Terriermon.

"Be afraid, Terriermon. Be very afraid," Takato said ominously.

"Suzie, where is Dad?" Henry asked.

"He's in your room," Suzie said.

Henry and the group went to see what his dad was talking about over the phone. The group went in and saw Henry's dad at a computer, looking at something. They waited until he saw them standing there to ask about what was going on.

Janyu finally finished with what he was doing. He looked around and saw Henry and the rest standing there, waiting to talk with him. He looked and saw a new person there. He was curious. Where she had come from?

"OK, Dad. What is going on that we all had to come down here right away?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I was checking on something in the Digital World when I got a call from Yamaki saying that he and his assistants had found some humans with Digimon in the Digital World," Janyu said.

Henry was a little unnerved by this information; he couldn't understand what other humans were doing in the Digital World.

"Dad, is Yamaki still monitoring the situation?" Henry asked.

"I think you all had better go down there and ask what is going on," his dad said.

So, the group went to Hypnos again to see if there was anything that needed to be done. They found Yamaki talking to an assistant, trying to find some reason for other humans to be in the Digital World.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the DigiDestined were still in the area, checking out the land for signs of a possible direction that the human or Digimon had headed in. The Sovereigns were still worried about the ramifications that a meeting between the two groups might have.

In another area of the Digital World, IceDevimon was waiting to hear back from his scouts. He was upset that his plans were ruined and couldn't wait to try again to capture a human being and make them his partner.

The scouts that he had sent out were watching the group of humans and had followed them to the area that they were currently in. They were concerned that these humans might spoil their master's plans of gaining the ultimate power.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the group was waiting to speak with Yamaki. After talking to his assistants, Yamaki came over and saw that the group had an extra member.

"Yamaki, my dad said that there was something going on in the Digital World. Would you mind showing us?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Follow me to the control room and we'll take a look," Yamaki said.

The group went with Yamaki and, soon, they found themselves in a room with wall-to-ceiling TV monitors. They all saw that a schematic of the Digital World was being displayed on the screen and could see where everything was located at that moment.

Yamaki had his assistants in the room switch the monitors on to a video screen where he had them using a tracer to track what was going on in the Digital World. The group saw that there were indeed other humans in the Digital World.

Kari recognized them instantly. "What are the DigiDestined doing there?" she asked.

Takato was shocked; he didn't think that this week could get any weirder. He had met Kari, and then this. It was almost too much for him to handle; he started to hyperventilate from the excitement. Kari saw him having trouble breathing and went over. She took him to a chair to sit down in and she waited with him until he had calmed down.

He was surprised to see them on the screen looking for something.

"Yamaki can we try to hear what they are saying?" Henry asked.

Yamaki had one of the two assistants in the room move the tracer close enough to hear, but not enough to be seen by Digimon or humans.

The group saw what looked like the Sovereigns on the screen. "Hmm... I wonder what they are doing there with them…" Henry stated, pondering.

Everyone in the group heard one of the DigiDestined yell, "Kari!"

Kari immediately recognized her brother and the rest of them.

Takato, after calming down, asked, "What can we do to bring them here?"

Kari looked at Takato with a hopeful look and she hugged him. She was glad that Takato was willing to help.

"Yamaki, can we use the same program that we used to help us to retrieve Gatomon?" Henry asked.

Yamaki weighed the options and he decided that it was worth a shot.

"All right. Let's give it a try," he said.

So, Yamaki's assistants prepared everything to attempt a second retrieval. Back in the Digital World, the DigiDestined were worn out from trying to trace any possible clues in finding their lost friends.

 **Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

IceDevimon's scouts came back and reported to IceDevimon about the intruders in the Digital World. IceDevimon was livid. He couldn't believe that someone else was going to ruin his plans for obtaining supreme power again.

"Go back and watch them very carefully, and if they make any move towards my base, attack them," he said.

The scouts went back and saw the group sitting around, wondering what to do next. The scouts then noticed something coming closer. They decided to stay under cover.

They didn't know what it was, but the humans and their partners didn't either. Meanwhile, with the DigiDestined, they were just looking around the area and at the ground, feeling as if they had failed to find their long-lost friends.

Then, they noticed fog and an object appearing out of the fog. They didn't know what it was or had any clue as to where it came from, but they were ready to fight if need be. Once the object had landed, a voice from the object told them to go inside.

A door on the object lifted up and the DigiDestined looked at each other, unsure of whether it was a trap or not, but the voice had instructed them to go in, so they went in. Then, the door shut once they were inside.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back in the real world, once preparations were done on the Ark, Yamaki had it sent into the Digital World. Everyone was hoping to bring back the DigiDestined and have them safe and sound in the Hypnos control room.

Kari was very worried that something bad might happen to the DigiDestined while traveling from the Digital World into the real world.

"This is the way that we were retrieved when we went the first time," Henry said.

"Man, I can't wait to talk with the DigiDestined. This should be fun," Takato said with enthusiasm.

Kari noticed Takato's enthusiasm and was caught up in it and it made her feel better. Rika, all this time, was watching the two of them and she was starting to feel angry about it.

She was afraid that Kari would steal her Takato away. Rika did tend to get possessive at times. She decided that, once the problems with the possible enemy were taken care of, she would have Kari face her in a duel for Takato's heart.

The group waited a couple of minutes until the Ark had landed inside the area of the control room. The door opened and out stepped the DigiDestined. They looked around and were amazed by what they saw.

Tai spotted someone who he never thought he would see again. In fact, two someone's. Kari and Gatomon. He ran to them, though Kari was still hugging Takato.

"Kari, what happened to you?" Tai asked when he saw them.

Henry came over to the DigiDestined and said, "We may have a problem. We need to talk."

Davis noticed the rest of the other group and was surprised to see them there.

All of the DigDestined looked at the group. Some had Digimon and others didn't. They wondered what was going on. Kari got up and held out her hand to help Takato to stand up.

"What do we do about IceDevimon, since it sounds like he is the one responsible?" Takato then asked Henry.

"We'll try to figure out what his plan is and then counter it," Henry said.

Tai was curious as to who this IceDevimon was. "Who is IceDevimon?" he asked.

"He was an enemy that we faced a long time ago. However, it seems like he's back for revenge. It seems like the dead don't just stay dead, no matter how much you want them to," Takato said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

In the Digital World, IceDevimon was waiting to hear back from his scouts. He wanted to know what was going on.

The scouts came back and one said, "The humans that we saw got into a weird-looking object. Then, it floated up towards the orb in the sky."

IceDevimon was wondering what the object was. He didn't want a repeat of what happened years ago with a human named Rika.

"Prepare to leave. We are going to the real world. It seems that the person I want is there," IceDevimon said.

The scouts and IceDevimon left to go to the area where they knew a data stream was to allow them to travel to the real world.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the DigiDestined were confused as to what was going on with all of the equipment and everything in the room that they were currently in. Takato saw Kari and he went over to see how she was after being reunited with her brother.

"How are you doing after seeing your brother again?" Takato asked Kari.

"I am feeling much better now that he is here," she said.

Henry noticed all of the DigiDestined looking around the building, trying to get an idea of where they were.

"Everyone, you are all here at Hypnos, a building used to track Digimon in and out of the Digital World," Henry said.

Tai and the others in the group were a little shocked to say the least; they couldn't grasp that a government agency would try to keep track of Digimon.

Yamaki came over to the group once he was done and said, "I don't know who the new kids are, but I have a job to do. Takato, would you and your friends mind taking them to the park or something to keep them from damaging anything here?"

Takato nodded his head and he said, "Sure, Yamaki. Please try to keep us informed if anything attacks. Thanks."

The whole group left Hypnos and went to Shinjuku Park. There, everyone got to sit down and talk to each other about their experiences with Digimon. Takato noticed Kari looking a little bit down; he went over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Would you like me to get Guilmon so you can play with him?" Takato asked.

"I don't really know what's wrong. I'm just sad for some reason," Kari said.

Takato noticed that everyone else was busy talking with the Tamers.

"I'll tell you what; how would you like to learn the Digimon card game?" he said.

"What's that? Some new game or something?" Kari asked.

"It's a game where you use the cards to win, kind of like the computer game of Digimon, except in card form," Takato said.

Henry and the others who were talking with the DigiDestined noticed how close Takato was becoming to Kari, and they also noticed how Rika was getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute. Rika was very upset by then; now that she had a chance with Takato, someone else might steal him away from her.

Tai was watching the interaction between Kari and Takato. He was getting concerned about the closeness between the two of them. Tai, after all this time, was still Kari's big brother and was supposed to look out for her.

Davis was noticing this situation, as well, and he was also jealous and getting just as mad as Rika.

Kazu and Kenta were watching Takato and they exclaimed, "All right, Takato! You finally have a girlfriend!"

Takato was beet red in the face after hearing them say that.

"What are you talking about? We are just friends. Nothing more," he said.

Everyone else was shaking their heads because they didn't believe Takato.

All of a sudden, the Tamers' D-Arcs went off, indicating a Digimon nearby.

"I'll go get Guilmon. Henry, get everyone else over to the area where the Digimon is," Takato said.

Takato went to Guilmon's shed and got Guilmon.

Henry led the others to the site of the Bio-Emergence. He waited until the fog died down to see what was there. Henry saw on his D-Arc that it was some Snimon and Dokugumon. Henry pulled out a card and said, "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

Terriemon Digivolved to Gargomon.

Rika and the rest did the same. The Tamers all Digivolved their Digimon to Champion level. The DigDestined decided to help out. They were able to get their Digimon to Champion, as well. The battle between the two groups wasn't going all that well as the Snimon and Dokugumon kept coming at them and they didn't have Izzy's laptop to send them back.

Henry, Rika, and Ryo had their partners Digivolve to Ultimate using the blue cards. They decided to end the battle. However, before they could, a new group of enemy Digimon entered the battle. They were some Deltamon and Allomon and some of the attacks knocked some of the Tamers and DigiDestined's Digimon out of the battle. The others were hurt badly, but were still conscious.

Takato came on the scene in the nick of time with Guilmon alongside him.

Henry and the other Tamers said, "You finally showed up. We need help here."

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Takato said.

Takato looked at the Tamers and said, "Heal everyone up and let's Biomerge."

Takato, after seeing the Tamers Digimon being healed up, said, "Guys, its time. BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

The four main Tamers Biomerged with their partners and became Mega level Digimon.

After fighting all of the other Digimon, the enemy Digimon were starting to tire out.

Takato noticed this and he said, "Guys, we can win this battle. Lets combine our attacks."

During the battle, the DigiDestined noticed that four of the Tamers had disappeared.

"Where are Takato, Rka, Henry and Ryo?" Tai and Davis asked.

Kazu and Kenta pointed at the Mega level Digimon which were just finishing off the enemy group of Digimon and said, "They are right there."

"Where exactly?" Kari asked.

"They are right where we are pointing," Kazu and Kenta said.

"What do you mean that they are right there?" Izzy asked.

"Ryo is Justimon, Henry is Megagargomon, Rika is Sakuyamon and Takato is Gallantmon," Alice said.

The DigiDestined were shocked beyond belief. They had never heard of such a thing happening before.

After finishing the battle, by deleting the entire enemy Digimon group, the main Tamers unmerged and were worn out.

"Guys, why don't we go to the bakery and get something to eat?" Takato asked.

So, both groups went there to rest and eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Everyone was eating some food when Takato's parents asked, "Takato, would you please tell us who they all are and what they are doing here?"

"They are friends of the girl we helped out earlier. Her name is Kari," Takato said.

"I am Kari's brother, and these people are my friends, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and T.K. We are all part of a group known as the DigiDestined," Tai said.

Takato's parents, Yoshie and Takehiro, were very surprised that their son helped out someone who was supposed to be a cartoon character, and they knew others that were as well.

Takato looked over at Henry and asked, "Henry, what are we going to do about IceDevimon? If he shows up, we could have a problem."

Henry looked around at the rest of the group and saw them looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

Henry turned to look at Takato and said, "Remember, he was the first major enemy that we had to face. By now, we should have a better way of dealing with a threat like him."

Takato looked over at Rika and he said, "Henry, I am concerned that IceDevimon won't stop until he has a partner in his quest for power."

Henry nodded his head; he was worried about the situation, as well.

Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined were wondering what happened to the Tamers with IceDevimon. Henry and Takato looked at each other and decided to tell everyone there about the time they faced off with IceDevimon.

Henry started off saying, "IceDevimon was an enemy who kidnapped Rika, and he wanted a partner."

"He was looking for serious power. Apparently, having a partner would increase his own power." Takato said.

"We went to stop him but, he had Rika as a prisoner, so we couldn't do anything right away," Henry said.

"After Renamon came back and helped to distract him, he dropped Rika and we were able to defeat him by using the cards to delete him for good, or so we thought," Takato said.

The DigiDestined were shocked that a Digimon would do something to a human. They knew of only one time when that happened, and it was with one of their group.

"Why would he be trying to do something with Kari, now?" Tai asked.

Takato frowned and said, "Maybe he just wants the same thing as last time, but I am not going to allow it!"

Henry looked at Takato. He was very worried and the rest of the Tamers and DigiDestined were just as shocked at Takato's outburst. Henry knew that Takato had a temper when his friends were hurt. Rika also remembered the time that Takato created Megidramon out of anger.

Kari looked at Takato in wonder and asked, "Why do you care so much about what happens?"

"I don't want anyone to be hurt. I care about my friends," Takato said.

Tai and Davis looked at each other and asked, "Are you sure you're not a leader?"

All the other people, in the room looked at Takato and wondered what he thought about that. Rika was looking at Kari with a scowl on her face. She was very upset that Takato might be interested in Kari instead of her.

The other Tamers were concerned about Takato getting angry. They had seen him get upset before and it had created Megidramon.

"Takato, are you going to be OK going up against an old enemy?" Kazu and Kenta asked.

Takato looked at them and said, "I think I'll be fine."

Kazu and Kenta weren't convinced enough. They had seen him get mad and knew the dangers of such a thing. They both looked at each other and then decided to talk to the DigiDestined when they had time to make sure that Takato would be OK with extra backup.

Rika was looking a little nervous, as well. She didn't want to meet up with IceDevimon again. Jeri looked at Henry and Takato and she knew that they had some misgivings about the whole situation. She wasn't sure what to say or do, so she just watched worriedly as Henry and Takato discussed the situation.

Takato's parents were watching all of this and they were concerned about what this could mean. Yoshie and Takehiro were worried that Takato could be in some serious trouble.

Henry saw this and he said, "Don't worry. Takato can take care of himself. Plus, he has Guilmon."

Kari and Tai were glad that the Tamers that they met were so nice for the most part. Ryo was a little bit withdrawn from the whole thing since he hadn't met IceDevimon before. He was concerned about how much the DigiDestined might remember of him.

Tai was looking at Ryo a little weirdly. He was wondering if he had met him before. He saw his partner, Monodramon, and wondered what his other forms were when he Digivolved to Champion and Ultimate.

Ken and Davis were wondering what they could do to pass the time while at Takato's home. The other Tamers decided to have a Digimon card game to pass the time while they were relaxing and planning out their strategy to defeat IceDevimon.

The rest of the DigiDestined had never seen a card game with Digimon being the theme before. They wondered how to play the game and who came up with the idea. Henry suggested that they all had a turn at playing the card game. This way, everyone would get a chance to see how the game worked.

So, everyone started to play the card game. They played the game with one-on-one matches and played until they had only two people left. Rika, Henry, and Takato played with the others and helped to teach them how to use the cards.

 **Warehouse Docks Area, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, IceDevimon was getting his forces ready to make a diversion in the real world so that he could find his kidnap victim. He still wanted a partner so that he could rule the world. His scouts went into a digital field and appeared outside of Shinjuku. They didn't want anyone to attack them beforehand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Back at the bakery, Takato and Henry were discussing what to do about the situation involving IceDevimon.

"We need to figure out a way to keep him from getting any stronger. He was very strong the last time we fought him," Henry said.

Takato was very concerned about Rika. He looked over at her and said, "Henry, I think we need to watch over Rika, and maybe Kari, as well. There is no telling what that evil Digimon has in store for either of them, nor us."

Tai overheard the conversation taking place and he went to talk to Henry and Takato. He wanted to know just who this enemy that they are talking about is.

"Exactly who is IceDevimon. Is he an evil Digimon?" Tai asked.

Henry nodded his head and he said, "IceDevimon was a foe that we thought we had taken care of years before, but he came back. He was looking for a partner at the time."

Takato looked over at Kari. He noticed how she was looking at him and he blushed. It wasn't a normal thing to have a girl looking at him in a certain way. Rika was looking at Takato the same way. He didn't notice as much and she started to get even more jealous than before.

Kari went to Takato and she asked, "Why are you so upset, Takato? It can't be that bad, can it?"

Takato looked at her and shook his head. He was very unhappy with how events were turning out at that moment.

"Rika, and now you, are both my concern. Your safety is what I am worried about," Takato said.

The rest of the group was stunned by Takato's speech. He was very gallant when saying what he said.

Jeri was looking at Henry and she noticed him frowning. "Is there anything I can do to help, Henry?" she asked.

Henry shook his head. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt like the last time they fought IceDevimon.

Takato noticed Jeri looking down. "Jeri, it's not like we don't need help. It's just that Rika got hurt last time. We don't want that to happen to anyone else if we can help it," he said.

Rika went over to Jeri and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I know what it was like the last time, Jeri. I don't want to go through it again if I have to. Last time, it was nasty. He almost deleted Renamon," she said.

The DigiDestined had never heard of such a thing. They were very shocked after hearing about that. They couldn't imagine a Digimon deleting another just for power.

"Did we hear right? Do Digimon delete each other just to gain power?" Tai asked.

Henry looked at the other Tamers. He nodded his head after looking at everyone else.

"I was shocked when Terriermon did it in the game I got for my birthday, but to see it during a battle was something else," Henry said.

Takato looked at the whole group very solemnly. He was very worried that something bad might happen to his friends. He wanted to train to get stronger.

"Henry, I think we need to train with some Biomerge battles," Takato said.

Henry nodded. "Everyone, let's go to the middle of Shinjuku Park and train," he said.

Henry looked at Takato's parents and he said, "Don't worry. We will be careful. Besides, Takato is the most powerful of all of us."

Takato led everyone to the middle of Shinjuku Park.

He looked at Guilmon and said, "Ready, boy? Here we go. Biomerge Activate!" Takato and Guilmon became Gallantmon before everyone's eyes.

Henry and Rika did the very same thing. They Biomerged, too. Henry and Terriermon became MegaGargomon. Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon. Ryo decided to keep out of the fight. He wasn't around for the first time.

The other Tamers never really understood what happened to the main three. They never asked and Takato, Henry, and Rika decided never to tell. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri were very worried about what this situation might do to Takato.

Kari noticed the other Tamers' expressions. She saw how very concerned everyone was, except for the rest of the DigiDestined. Kari watched Takato and Rika train to get stronger in their merged forms. Henry helped out by giving them an opponent.

 **Warehouse Docks Area, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, in a building outside Shinjuku, IceDevimon was getting everything set up to kidnap one of the people that he had kidnapped before. He wanted to try to gain some serious power again.

He sent out some of his Icemon to scout around to see if there were any Tamers around to stop him. They reported back that there were none that they could see. IceDevimon decided to have them go to Shinjuku to see about getting a base.

The scouts went there and found an abandoned warehouse. They thought that this would be a good base from which to launch an attack. One of them reported back to IceDevimon about his findings.

"Very good. I will go there and get ready to start to attack the Tamers. I want to pay that one back for the last time we met," IceDevimon said.

The scout and IceDevimon went to the warehouse and got things ready.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back with the Tamers and the DigiDestined, the group was watching the training go very smoothly. Takato was able to dodge and fire off attacks at will. Rika was doing the same. Henry was giving them a tough time in his merged form.

The other Tamers were wondering when IceDevimon might strike. They couldn't understand his need to have a partner. They had heard of Digimon wanting partners as a step towards power, but they couldn't understand why IceDevimon would want to try it with girls.

The three main Tamers unmerged and decided to call it a day. They were tired after all the training they had put in.

"Let's relax for a while. Besides, Guilmon and the rest of the Digimon have been working so hard lately," Takato said.

Henry got a phone call on his cell phone. He talked with Yamaki for a little while.

"Yamaki, do you have any reason to call us at the park?" Henry asked.

"Hypnos has detected some Digimon activity in the area," Yamaki said.

Henry frowned at hearing that. He ended the call and went back to the others.

"I just got a call. Yamaki said that there is some Digimon activity in the area nearby," Henry said.

The others in the group were curious as to what Digimon it was. No Bio-Emergence indicator had gone off.

Takato and Rika looked at Henry and they both saw how concerned he was about the information that he had just received from Yamaki.

"Maybe we should see if we can have someone take a look at our Digivices," Takato suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tamers were concerned that their D-ARCS hadn't gone off indicating a Digimon nearby. The DigiDestined were also surprised about their DIGIVICES not going off either to tell them about a Digimon.

 **Warehouse Docks Area, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, IceDevimon and his scouts were getting ready to move against the Tamers. IceDevimon wanted to make sure that no one interfered with his plans. He wanted to find the person that he had kidnapped before.

IceDevimon wasn't very happy that another person had escaped. He wanted to have a partner who would help him in his quest for power. He sent some scouts out to look for the Tamers' group.

Eventually, one of the scouts found the Tamers and another group in the park area, as well.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Henry was very concerned about the problem. He contacted his dad and asked him if he could come over with everyone to have the Digivices and D-Arcs checked out. The whole group went over to Hypnos to see what they could do to help them.

Takato was very worried about the problems with detecting Digimon and the issues that the Tamers had during the Deva fights. He and the other main Tamers sometimes had difficulty with getting the information on a Digimon to come up.

The scout that IceDevimon had sent to check out the group found them getting ready to leave and go somewhere. He decided to watch them for a while before reporting back to IceDevimon.

Renamon sensed that something was watching them, and she disappeared to see where the intruder might be. She found an Icemon watching the group from a cluster of bushes. Renamon went back to report on the spy.

Meanwhile, Henry and both groups were trying to figure out what might be wrong with their D-Arcs and Digivices. Renamon came back and she told Rika about the spy who was watching them.

"Renamon, was the spy alone?" Rika asked.

"Yes, he is. He seems like a rookie, and he isn't hiding himself very well. He sure seems interested in what we're all doing," Renamon said.

Henry, after hearing Renamon's report, asked, "Renamon, is he an Ice Digimon?"

"Yes, he is. It seems as though he is after something," Renamon said,

"Does it seem like this whole situation might be a setup for a trap?" Takato asked.

Everyone was now nervous after hearing Takato ask that question. They decided to head over to Hypnos right away to get their equipment checked.

 **Warehouse Docks Area, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, IceDevimon was waiting for a report from his scouts. Most of them came back and reported that they hadn't seen anything. There were a couple of scouts who were still out searching for the group.

A couple of the last scouts came back and reported that they had also seen nothing of the group.

"Doesn't anyone know where that group of Tamers are?" IceDevimon asked.

The other scouts looked at each other and they noticed that one of their group members was still missing. Some of them started to ask where it might have gone. Two of the scouts in particular thought that the missing one had gone to the park.

"IceDevimon, we think that the scout that's missing might have found something. He hasn't come back yet. It is possible that he found the group that you're looking for," they both said.

"Some of you go to where he might be and see if he's found anything. The rest of you, get ready. We're going to move to a different area. We need to prepare for my ascension to power," IceDevimon said.

The scouts went out on their assignments. IceDevimon was pleased with himself. He hadn't heard a peep from the Tamers yet. He was glad; he wanted nothing to interfere with his plans to gain real power.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Both groups went over to Hypnos and they went inside to stay safe until they had their D-Arcs and Digivices checked out.

Takato was wondering why nothing was working. He was worried about having to face a Digimon or another threat without knowing much about what was going on. Henry was very concerned that nothing that he tried to do seemed to fix the broken Digivices and D-Arcs.

The group found Shubumi working on his computer.

Henry went over to Shubumi and asked, "Shubumi, can you help us to fix our D-Arcs and Digivices? They seem to be broken. We can't seem to get them to scan or indicate where a Digimon might be, or anything else."

"Sure. Let me see your D-Arcs and one of the Digivices," Shubumi said.

Kari was wondering about what could be causing the problems, as well. She strolled over to Takato and she noticed how worried he seemed to be.

"Takato, what's wrong? Is it the problem with the D-Arcs and Digivices, or is it something else?" Kari asked.

Takato looked up at Kari and he said, "The problem is that there might be an attack, and we won't know about it until it's too late."

Tai looked at Kari, and then at Takato who was looking at both Kari and Rika. He noticed how concerned Takato was about the situation that they were in at that moment.

Tai went over to Takato and he asked, "Takato, would you please talk with me privately?"

"Sure. No problem," Takato said.

The two of them went out into the hallway and Tai turned around. He looked Takato right in the eye.

"Takato, please explain what happened with this enemy called IceDevimon. We've never heard of him before," Tai asked.

Takato looked at Tai and he said, "IceDevimon kidnapped Rika. He wanted her to be his Tamer back then. Henry and I saved her from his madness."

"Takato, what are your intentions towards Kari?" Tai asked.

Takato was taken aback by that line of questioning. He had just recently met Kari, so he didn't know how he felt about her very well.

"I just met her and helped her when we found her, so I haven't had much time to figure out how I feel about her. She seems like a good friend. However, I _do_ have some feelings for Rika at the moment, although I would prefer that you didn't mention that to her. Rika is not an easy person to get along with," Takato said.

"Takato, would you be very careful with Kari if she chooses you? She's a very nice person and it would be a shame if she got hurt by someone in a relationship," Tai asked.

Takato was surprised that Tai would ask him such a question, but he answered anyway. "Sure. If she chooses me, I'll take very good care of her. I don't want to see anyone get hurt at all if I can help it."

Both Tai and Takato went back into the room where the rest were and they both noticed how Rika was looking at Kari. She looked like she wanted to strangle something or someone.

Henry noticed this and he went over to talk to Takato about Rika.

"Takato, I think Rika needs to know how you feel about her. She seems to be upset about something," he said.

Takato nodded his head. "Thanks for letting me know."

Takato went to Rika and he asked, "Are you OK?"

Kari noticed the conversation between Rika and Takato. She went over to see what was up.

Rika looked at him. She wasn't sure how he felt about her right then. Rika looked at Renamon and she nodded her head. Renamon took Takato, Kari and Rika into a different dimension.

"How do you feel about either of these girls, Takato?" Renamon asked.

Takato looked at Renamon and he said, "I like them both as friends, but I'm not sure who I might love as more than a friend."

Renamon nodded her head and she turned to the two girls. She looked at them closely. Renamon smiled a rare smile. She knew what might happen if Takato was lucky.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku Park…**_

Some of the scouts found an area that they could use to set IceDevimon's plan in motion. They looked around for any Tamer activity. There was none. Some of them stayed behind while a couple went back to get IceDevimon.

When they got back, the three scouts found IceDevimon looking very pleased with himself. He saw that some of his scouts had come back. "What's up? Did you find the lost scout or the Tamers?" he asked.

"No. We didn't find either. However, we _did_ find a good place to set your plans in motion," the three scouts said.

IceDevimon grinned. "Good job. I'm pleased that you were able to do something right for a change. Some of you, keep trying to find the one that's missing. The rest of you, come with me. We're going to move to the new base, and nothing will stop us."

The scouts played rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go to look for the lost scout. IceDevimon saw them and he yelled, "Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Go and find him! Don't bother playing games!"

Some of the scouts quickly hurried off in the direction of the park to look for their lost comrade. The rest moved with IceDevimon to the secluded area that they had found.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Renamon shifted Rika, Kari and Takato back. She knew the possibilities of the relationship which could form from Takato being friends with both of the girls.

The Tamers and DigiDestined were all at Hypnos. They were finally able to fix the D-Arcs and Digivices. Takato and Henry found a signal on their D-Arcs, and it was somewhere in Shinjuku. The others in the group looked at each other. They were worried that something bad might happen.

The way it sounded to the DigiDestined, this IceDevimon was very bad news as an enemy. Kari noticed how worried Takato was. She wondered how bad the whole thing with IceDevimon had been.

"Takato, are you going to be OK? I'm concerned about you," Kari said.

Takato looked over at Kari. "I think I'll be okay once IceDevimon is gone for good. He hurt Rika, a good friend of mine. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

Rika noticed how worried Takato was. She knew that this situation might make things worse for her with regards to trying to get together with Takato. She went to talk with Kari about what happened to her and Renamon. Rika wanted to be civil with her.

"Kari, I don't know you that well, but it seems as though gogglehead wants to be friends with the both of us. Maybe we can try to be friends for Takato's sake, as well. We can maybe help each other out," said Rika.

Kari nodded her head. "I would like that. I think that we can at least try to help Takato out. This whole situation seems to be very stressful for him. I hope he'll be OK."

Henry was looking at the others in the group. He thought that they might have some ideas on what to do. "Have any of you ever fought a Digimon like IceDevimon before?"

All of the DigiDestined shook their heads. They weren't familiar with Digimon enemies from the Southern Quadrant. The other Tamers looked at each other. "I guess we'll have to search the park. It sounds like the only way we'll find the signal," Ryo said.

Everyone looked at Takato. "Okay, everyone. We need to find the Digimon out there in the city. It's our job to protect the people," he said.

The group went to Shinjuku Park. Henry and Takato thought that it would be a likely place for IceDevimon to set his plans in motion. Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined waited until everyone was in one spot to ask the others about a good plan for searching the area.

"Henry, should we split up into groups of two or three, or more than that?" Davis asked.

"I think that, because we have a very dangerous enemy out there somewhere, we should try to stay together as much as possible. We want to minimize the danger," Henry said.

Takato looked at the others. "We don't exactly have a choice in the matter, Henry. IceDevimon could be anywhere in the park. There are a lot of hiding places. I don't know if Guilmon can sense him with all of the other Digimon around. This is a very bad situation, any way you look at it."

Everyone decided to form groups of two each so that there would be some backup, just in case. Takato and Henry looked at their D-Arcs. They brought up a map of the park to help them search.

Kari and Rika looked at each other, and then at Takato. They were both very worried about what this mess with IceDevimon might do to Takato. Tai saw this, and he decided to go with Takato since his sister had apparently developed feelings for Takato after being rescued by him.

The last group would be Takato, Rika, Kari, and Tai. The different groups went into different areas of the park. Each would search for some evidence that IceDevimon or his scouts were around.

Henry and Izzy went to the fountain to search. They saw some indications that there was a Digimon around. They couldn't be sure if it was a regular Bio-Emergence, or IceDevimon.

"Do you think that IceDevimon masked his signal so that we wouldn't be able to tell the difference?" Henry asked Izzy.

Davis and Jeri went to the school they thought that there might be some activity but they found none. no one was there as school was out for the summer.

"Hey Kenta should we check out the area near Henry's apartment?" Kazu asked. Kenta searched with his D-ARC. "I'm detecting nothing in the area Kazu." he said. they had been checking the edge of the park near Henry's apartment block.

Izzy looked at Henry. "It's possible. He could have done it so that he blended in with the Digital activity in the area."

T.K. and Cody went to search near the swings and the play dinosaur. They tried to pick up a signal, but had no luck.

Ken and Yolei were checking out one part of the woods. They thought that maybe there would be some signs that a Digimon had been there recently. What they found didn't help them; they only found animal tracks—nothing else.

Sora and Mimi checked out the area near Guilmon's hideout. They thought that the signal might have been coming from there.

"Sora, do you think that this bad Digimon might come after any of us next?" Mimi asked.

Sora looked at her. "No, but I'm not exactly sure what may happen. We could all be targeted by IceDevimon."

Matt and Joe also helped with the search around the area near Guilmon's hideout. They were thinking that there could be clues as to the location of the signal that they were getting.

Ryo and Alice checked the park near Hypnos. They thought that there might have been some activity but they found no signs that anything had been disturbed.

Takato, Rika, Kari, and Tai decided to check out another area of the woods on the other side of the park. They thought that IceDevimon might have tried to hide for a while before he would put his plan into action.

"Where do you think he might be hiding?" Tai asked.

Takato looked at the others. "It's possible that he decided to lay low for a while before he attacks. He could be anywhere in the park."

Everyone decided to regroup at Guilmon's hideout to go over their findings. They were hoping to find some trace of IceDevimon or his scouts.

 _ **Somewhere in Shinjuku Park…**_

IceDevimon waited to hear back from his scouts to plan his next move. They had found a very secluded section in which they could set their plans in motion without the humans finding out until it was too late.

A few of the scouts came back and reported seeing some people in the area.

"Go back and see if there is a redhead or one with goggles in the group." IceDevimon said. "I want to know how many there are. The last time they beat me it was only a couple of kids. I want to also know if the one I kidnapped earlier is in the group as well. She and the redhead may be of some use to me in getting that boy and his partner to surrender to me."

The scouts went back and searched for the group to find out who they were dealing with. eventually they found the one scout and he was told to go report to IceDevimon.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku park**

Everyone was back inside Guilmons shed going over the evidence.

"Henry do you think he is around here somewhere?" Takato asked.

Henry looked at the rest and sighed, "I have a feeling he is around here somewhere. I'm just not sure exactly where he may be trying to hide."

"What should we do then if he's so dangerous?" asked Tai.

Rika sighed, "Maybe we should just go to my home for the time being since he doesn't know where I live."

Henry nodded his head in thought. Everyone thought that this might be a good way of relieving stress till something more could be done. the group went to Rika's home to rest up.

 **Real World, Southern Quadrant Rika's House**

The group left the park and went to Rika's home. They thought that the less they were out in the open the better. Yamaki and Henry's dad went to her house as well to go over what they found after checking digital activity in the area.

Rika's grandma was also there and she was worried about what was happening. the whole group talked with Janyu and Yamaki and they found out that there was some disturbance located near a more secluded area of Shinjuku Park.

Takato and the rest of the DigiDestined talked about some of the adventures his group had during their time in the Digital World to pass the time.

The group discussed their findings a little more.

"Did any of you guys find anything more than a signal on your Digivices?"asked Kazu.

Some shook their heads. a couple looked at each other. Matt went first, "We found some tracks in the area but we couldn't tell what kind they were. Joe checked them out but he wasn't able to find anything that might match."

"Cody and I checked some more areas around the playground all we found was some leaves on the ground." TK mentioned.

Izzy shook his head and even Henry were at a loss, "Henry and I searched around the fountain thinking it might be a good area for IceDevimon and his scouts to hide near. All we were able to find was some posters and trash near the fountain nothing that might be related to a Bio-Emergence."

The rest of the group were just not sure what to do with the problem before them.

"Why would any Digimon want to kidnap someone?" asked Mimi.

Sora also was wondering, "Henry you mentioned he kidnapped Rika last time. Did he say anything about why he did?"

Henry look at everyone and rubbed his chin in thought, "There is a legend in the Digital World that says that if a Digimon is partnered up they get stronger. Apparently having a partner makes a Digimon very strong. I am not sure though as to why IceDevimon would still want to try such a thing. Maybe he's after something other than power."

"Well we need to stop him before anyone else gets hurt." Takato said.


End file.
